


But it's Mine

by CassondraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Blow Job, Bottom Dean, Canon, Hunter Dean, M/M, PWP, Pic Prompt, Rimming, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: Dean is sick and tired of Cas swiping his favorite hoodie. It's his! And today he's going to make his stand and get it back. Or is he? Cas has a certain way of getting what he wants from his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sam661187](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam661187/gifts).



> Special thanks to Sam661187 for the prompt based off a image from WikiHow. And also special thanks to ZephyrChrysalis for betaing the fic.

**But it's Mine**

“Stand up to him.” Dean looked at his reflection in the mirror as he gave himself a pep talk. “It's **YOUR** hoodie. He has no right to take it!” He nodded sharply as he spun on his heels, “today's the day I make my stand.” Dean declared as he walked out of his bedroom and through the bunker to find Cas, AKA the hoodie thief.

Sure Dean had more than one hoodie but it was the principle of the matter. Just because he and Cas were a thing now, didn't give the Angel the right to make off with his favorite hoodie. It wasn't like Cas didn't have one, in fact he had two! Two hoodies of his very own and yet every time Dean went to the coat rack to grab his favored one it was gone, and dammit he didn't want to use one of his others. His heather grey one was broken in, soft with years of wear, and it cradled his body just right.

It was winter and even with the heat running constantly it still remained a little chilly in the bunker. A shiver ran through Dean as he marched down the hallway and into the war room like a soldier with a sole mission, to get his favorite hoodie back. Dean’s eyes scanned the room as he entered. There it was! _His_ hoodie! And just where he thought it would be, too, on the back of his sticky fingered boyfriend, who was seated at the table with his nose in a book, doing research. The _nerd_.

Dean smirked as he strode over to the table and plopped down in the chair across from Cas, gaining his attention immediately. “Whatcha doin’, Angel?”

“Research.” Cas looked up from the book and met Dean's intense stare, “On the haunting in Junction City.” Cas shut the book and stretched before leaning back in his seat. “I think I have read all that is useful in this book.” He slid it to the middle of the table to join the small pile already there.

Dean hummed and nodded, “Nice hoodie, Cas.” He leaned forward placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his palm of his hands. 

A impish grin spread across the Angel’s lips, “It is, isn't it?” He rubbed his stubbled cheek across the collar, “Very soft, comfortable,” he pressed his nose against the fabric and took a deep breath, “mmm, and it smells like you.”

Dean pursed his lips and arched his brow, “Maybe because it's _mine_.” He shuddered as the cool air nipped at his skin.

Cas shook his head and sighed, “Dean you really should put on a hoodie, it's kind of cold in here.”

“Well,” Dean rubbed his hands over his cool bare arms, “if you would give it back to me, I would.”

Castiel licked his lips and stood up. He rounded the table and spun Dean's chair around to face him. The Angel ran his hands up his lover’s chest locking them behind the Hunter’s head before straddling him and settling in his lap. “Are you just trying to get me out of my clothes, Dean?”

“No, for one, the hoodie is mine, and--” Dean's breath hitched, his words long forgotten as Cas started to place kisses along his throat. He moved his head to give Cas better access. The Angel kissed and sucked all the way up Dean’s throat, stopping to nibble and tease at the sensitive spot behind Dean's ear before letting his tongue trace it’s shell. The Hunter’s hand involuntarily clutched at the Angel’s hips as a small groan escaped his lips, “Though, I wouldn't be against you being in less.” 

Cas’ mouth met Dean’s immediately, both of them moaning into the kiss. Dean ran his hands up the hoodie and shirt his fingertips dancing across the warm skin. His nails dug into the firm muscles of the Angel’s shoulders before he dragged them down Cas’ back leaving red welts in their wake. Castiel arched into the rough touch, groaning as Dean teased at the waistband of his jeans.

The Angel threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair as he sucked Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling it gently. Cas traced his tongue along Dean’s plump bottom lip, before dipping it into his mouth and curling his tongue around the Hunter’s. He coaxed Dean’s tongue into his mouth, sucking on it, lightly scraping it with his teeth. The Hunter now shivered for a very different reason as he felt his cock twitch in his pants. In response the Angel ground his hips down onto Dean’s quickly hardening cock. He gasped and broke the kiss when he felt Cas’ erection rub against his, even through the layers of their jeans, it felt _unbelievable_. 

Cas growled as he dragged his teeth along Dean’s pulse point, and rocked back and forth in the Hunter’s lap. Dean’s hands gripped Cas’ hips and he bucked up with a dirty groan. “Damn, Angel, you feel so fuckin’ amazing.” Cas gyrated harder and faster against Dean’s cock as he began to suck a mark on the Hunter's neck. The heat pooling low in Dean’s stomach, registered with his lust addled brain. He didn't want to come in his jeans from the Angel dry humping him, so he stilled Cas by gripping his hips tighter. His lover whined as he looked Dean in the eyes. “We, uh, we-” Dean struggled trying to get some blood flowing back to his brain so he could get out a single coherent sentence, “-really need to move this to our bedroom. I don't think Sam would find it very amusing if he walked in on us, you know...” he looked down to where their lower halves were still very much aroused and pressed together, “ _again_.”

“Yes, I agree.” Cas puffed out a small laugh against Dean’s throat. “I do not think he found that very entertaining last time.”

Castiel slid off Dean's lap and stood up, reaching down gripping Dean's hand. “Let's take this to the bedroom.” Dean nodded as he rose and followed Cas down the hall.

Once they stepped into the bedroom Castiel closed the door behind them. He hooked his fingers under the hem of Dean's shirt and pulled it off. The Angel took a step back and unzipped the hoodie letting it slide off his arms and onto the floor before ridding himself of his own shirt. He ran his hands up Dean's chest before pulling him into a heated kiss as he maneuvered him towards the bed. The back of Dean's knees hit the bed and he fell onto it taking Cas with him in a tangle of limbs. The Hunter chuckled against his lover's lips, “Eager, Angel?”

“You have no idea,” Cas growled as he ran his hands down Dean’s back and gripped his ass firmly. 

Dean straddled Castiel, smirking down at him as he undulated his hips causing a low groan to spill from the Angel's lips. Dean ran his palms down Cas’ chest, teasing the pebbled flesh of his nipples with his thumb and forefinger, causing his lover to writhe underneath him. Cas rutted up into him, groaning when he felt Dean was as equally as hard as him. They continued teasing and grinding against each other until they both were panting and trying to tear the other’s pants off.

Castiel’s resolve snapped and he made quick work of the remainder of their clothing, stripping them both completely naked. He laid Dean out on the bed and licked his kiss swollen lips as he reached for the bottle of lube in the bedside drawer. He placed it on the bed before kissing his way down Dean’s body, and positioning himself between his legs.

Castiel dipped forward and darted his tongue out, running it across the head of Dean’s cock, groaning as it twitched and more precome pearled at the tip. He swirled his tongue around the head before sucking it into his mouth. He popped the cap on the lube and generously coated his fingers. Cas ran his fingers up Dean’s thigh and spread his ass cheeks, he teased at Dean’s rim, circling the puckered flesh, feeling it quiver at his tender touch.

Dean bucked up driving his cock down Cas’ throat, the Angel hummed around his length before lewdly popping off Dean's cock. He nuzzled at Dean’s thighs, the Hunter groaned at the sharp bite of his lover's stubble. 

"Cas!" Dean cried out at the first hot wet press of the Angel’s tongue as he licked Dean’s hole in long broad strokes. The Hunter’s hands fisted in the covers and he panted in pure pleasure as Castiel flicked his tongue against Dean's pucker, over and over teasingly before pushing against the rim, wiggling his tongue, working his way into his willing body.

Dean groaned in response as Cas pulled him closer, manhandling Dean’s legs over his shoulders as he continued thrusting his tongue into Dean, fucking him with it as he writhed and pushed back against Cas' face.

Castiel slowly slid a finger in beside his tongue. He pumped it in and out of Dean’s tight hole, the man above him was quickly turning into a needy moaning mess at Cas’ touch. Castiel removed his tongue and watched as he added a second finger. He watched Dean’s greedy hole sucking them in as he pumped in and out of him. The Angel pressed in deeper and crooked them, searching for that perfect angle, and he knew the exact moment he found it. Dean arched off the bed with a loud cry.  "Fuck, Angel, yes, yes, Oh fuck. Do that again," Dean begged as Castiel ran the pads of his fingers over and over that sensitive spot again and again, causing Dean to sob and his cock to twitch and drip precome all down his shaft with each and every touch to his prostate. Cas licked his lips and added a third finger as he leaned back down sucking the glistening head of Dean's cock into his mouth. He ran his tongue over the slit, moaning as he tasted the salty precome that Dean was steadily leaking.

Dean drew his bottom lip into his mouth as he keened and fucked himself back onto Castiel's long nimble fingers and then up into his mouth. Dean sobbed at the assault on his senses. He felt so damn good, but he wanted more. Oh, so much more!

"Cas please, I need you!" He begged in a trembling breath.

Castiel slipped his fingers free of Dean's body, pushed up onto his knees, and reached for the lube to slick his cock. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas and pulled him down on top of him, kissing him with so much passion, showing him how much he wanted, how much he needed him. 

"Cas, please, I need you Angel," Dean whispered against his lover’s lips as he rocked back against Cas. The head of Cas’ cock was poised at Dean’s entrance and as Dean rocked back again, the head popped past the tight ring of muscle. Castiel groaned at the feel of the tight heat drawing him in. He gripped Dean's hips, sinking in fully with a snap of his hips.

Cas dropped his head down and panted against Dean’s collarbone, trying to regain some composure before he started peppering Dean’s throats with kisses. “You feel so good Dean, so amazing.” Dean hummed and wrapped his legs even tighter around Castiel's waist, drawing him in deeper as he swiveled his hips and threading his fingers through Cas’ hair. 

Dean nipped and sucked at his lover's lips as he rocked gently, gasping when the head of Cas’ cock grazed the special spot deep within him. "Come on, fuck me." Dean groaned and Castiel started thrusting slow and languid, into Dean's body as he kissed every part of him he could reach until they were panting and Dean was begging for ‘harder’, for ‘faster’, for ‘more’.

Castiel growled tightened his grip on Dean's hips and slammed into him. The Angel fucked him deep and hard, just like Dean wanted, angling his thrusts to where his cock struck Dean's prostate with every harsh push into him. Castiel gripped Dean’s aching cock in his hand and jacked him off at the pace of his thrusts.

“Oh, Fuck! Cas!” Dean arched off the bed and came in thick hot stripes between their bodies. Dean's walls spasmed and clenched around Castiel's cock, sending him over that blissful edge and into pure ecstasy. He stilled, his cock throbbing, shooting his release deep within Dean.

Dean groaned as he felt Cas’ cock pulse and paint his insides. He loved the warm wet pleasure of Cas’ filling him full. The Angel rested his forehead against Dean's, kissing him as he rode out his orgasm. Cas gently pulled out of Dean and laid beside him. Dean gasped as he felt come leaking out of him, he shivered at the sensation of it running down his thighs as Cas gathered him in his arms.

They laid their in silence catching their breath and basking in their post orgasmic high until Dean’s stomach growled loudly. Castiel laughed softly and kissed Dean on the temple. “How about I make lunch? Ham and cheese sandwiches and chips sound good to you?”

“Yes,” Dean stretched, his aching muscles slightly protesting. “That sounds perfect.”

Castiel untangled himself from Dean and grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the drawer. He bent down to retrieve the hoodie off the floor.

Dean arched an eyebrow, “You just distracted me with sex and now food so you could keep my hoodie, didn't you?”

“Maybe.” Cas flashed him a charming smile over the shoulder as he zipped the hoodie up over his bare chest. “Did it work?”

Dean chuckled as he relaxed back into the pillows. “Keep giving me orgasms like that and feeding me and you can keep it.”

“Seems like a fair trade, I can definitely do that.” Castiel walked over to the bed and pulled Dean into a rough kiss, “You got yourself a deal.” He growled against the Hunter’s lips before taking a step back, grabbing the remote off the bedside table and handing it to Dean. “Find us a movie, I'll be back with lunch.”

Dean turned on the TV and booted up Netflix, his body was humming and sated and his stomach was getting ready to be equally as pleased. He let out a small sigh. He would just have to accept the fact that he had lost his favorite hoodie to Cas. But that's okay, he wasn't complaining, he definitely felt like he was coming out on top with their little deal. Besides, he could always make due with the blue hoodie in the closet, it was _almost_ as good as the grey one. And if not, Cas could always keep him warm.

End. 

* * *

Here's what I've got coming up next!


End file.
